


To The Victor

by anenko



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's sure that "Kyoko" isn't <em>his</em> Kyoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: Dec. 03 - Losing streak

There's some woman--some crazy bitch--calling herself Kyoko. And this woman--this psycho stalker--wants Sho dead, or worse yet, humiliated before the world. He's sure that "Kyoko" isn't _his_ Kyoko--sweet, plain, obedient Kyoko--because Sho's would have slit her own throat before so much as making him frown.

This Kyoko wants to take him down, make him suffer--and she's almost, almost come close to making Sho flinch. She had surprised him with the strength of her acting: left him young, and stupid, and awkward at the sight of her tears. Sho Fuwa isn't young, stupid, awkward--he'd left Kyoko behind without a second thought, and she won't start making him second guess his decisions now.

This Kyoko--this crazy, demonic bitch--can't possibly be his Kyoko. This Kyoko has done something the other one never did: she made Sho stop, look, and _see_ her.

It feels like she's won _something_\--something nameless, and important--but Sho's not willing to lose another round to Kyoko.

This Kyoko or the other, one truth remains: Sho Fuwa is _better_ than her.


End file.
